


I’m Here For You Always:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Jersey Tough: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Dinner, Drama, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Episode: s10e08 Ne'e Aku Ne'e Mai Ke One O Punahoa (That Way & This Way Shifts the Sand of Punahoa), Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Paperwork, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Post-Episode: s10e08 Ne'e Aku Ne'e Mai Ke One O Punahoa, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was there for him, as Steve grieves for his mother, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Jersey Tough: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757842
Kudos: 2





	I’m Here For You Always:

*Summary: Danny was there for him, as Steve grieves for his mother, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was so tired from the current case that he just finished. They dealt with the **_DEA_** , & the Heroin on airplane that they discovered, & arrested the rogue agents. Before that, It was losing his mom. The Former Seal was just glad that the day was over, & he wants to be with his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams.

Meanwhile, The Blond went to make them light dinner feast, He knew that his super seal would appreciate this, & it was much needed too. It was a shit storm, He wished that the hunky brunette would listen to reason, & not rush into go back to work so soon. But, He doesn’t want to be a “mother hen”, so he keeps watch from a distance.

After the gathering, The Team insisted that Steve goes, & relaxes with Danny, They got the paperwork handled. It was a tempting offer, & he decided to jump on it. The **_Five-O Commander_** said his “goodbyes” to everyone, & as the sun was setting down, he was heading towards the loudmouth detective’s house, knowing that he would be welcomed by his lover’s open arms, & it wouldn’t change for the rest of the night.

As soon as Danny had the dinner warming on the table, He heard the doorbell rang, It was Steve. “Hey, Danno”, That did Danny in, & the blond said, “Come here”, They hugged for awhile, & the shorter man delivered kisses to the side of his head. He led the dark-haired man to the table, & they had the wonderful meal, It was exactly what Steve needed to heal his heart, & soul.

They moved to the couch, where the couple cuddled, & snuggled, Danny dropped some kisses to Steve’s temple. It was the perfect way to end the night, & it was on their terms. “I talked to everyone, You did everything by the book, textbook style, You got the guys at the end”. Steve felt better, cause he had his lover believing in him so much.

“As for your mom, You did everything that you could’ve done, You & your big heart, _**I’m**_ here for you always”, Danny said soothingly to him, as he was offering comfort. Steve knew that his man was right, & he did all that he could, But, It still hurts like hell. He also knew that if he had Danny by his side, He can get through anything. “I love you so much”, Danny said, Steve replied without hesitation, “I love you too”, & they stayed like for awhile, or if they feel like moving.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
